


Mistake

by imanotaku



Series: A Love Supreme [3]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Arguing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Hank makes a mistake and Antonio can't forgive him.





	Mistake

"I didn't think you were that type of person, Voight," Antonio spat, furious.

Hank stared at him, helpless. Guilt spread through him like wildfire. Antonio scratched his head, pacing.

"I'm sorry--"

"How could you?"Antonio whispered.

Voight stood up and walked up to his lover. Antonio flinched at his touched.

"I'm sorry for eating your cookies. I promise to buy more tomorrow."

"Today."

Voight smiled, "Today."

Antonio hugged Voight, enjoying the warmth around him.

He looked up, "You better get going."

Voight laughed, unhooking himself from his lover, "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
